StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign quotations/Colonist Missions
The Evacuation Before Mission Preamble Agria Founded by renowned terraformer Dr. Bernard Hanson, the Agria colony has been one of the Dominion's principal botanical and wildlife preserves. Hanson: (crackling)...any ship receiving this transmission...the zerg are invading Agria... Hanson: ...The Dominion abandoned us here ...We're just a small farming colony. Hanson: We've got to evacuate before we're overrun....If you can hear this message, please help us! Mission Briefing Hanson: Thank you so much for responding to our distress call, Commander. I'm Dr. Ariel Hanson and I represent the people of the Agria colony. Raynor: Pleasure to meet ya', Doc. You can call me Jim. What's the situation? Hanson: The zerg have overwhelmed our planetary defenses. The colony is lost. Hanson: For the past twelve hours we've been evacuating people to the nearest starport. But the zerg attacks have become so intense, we can't get any more through. Hanson: If you can guard the highway, we can start sending the remaining groups every few minutes. Raynor: Don't worry, Doc. We'll get your folks through to that starport safe and sound. Hanson: I pray you're right, Commander. The zerg are more terrible than I ever imagined. The Mission Swann: I got us some firebats, cowboy. These suckers've got flamethrowers that'll roast the zerg but good! Tutorial New Unit: Firebat - Heavy infantry -- Firebats have a powerful flame attack that can damage multiple ground units in an area. Tutorial Chrysalis - A Zerg Chrysalis grants Research Points that can be used to unlock powerful upgrades and units in the Laboratory . Move a ground unit near the Chrysalis to collect it. Hanson: Thank goodness you're here. I'll give you control of the main buildings so you can help us evacuate the colony. Raynor: We'll need to escort the convoys all the way to the main starport for them to have a chance of escaping this planet. Hanson: The first convoy from Larks' Crossing will be moving out soon. Civilian: Don't stop for anything! Let's roll! Raynor: Someone had the right idea building bunkers to defend the roads...but why are they empty? Hanson: The Dominion military abandoned them when the zerg attacked, they didn't give a damn about the colony. Raynor: Sorry to hear that, Doc. At least these bunkers are in a good spot, I'll see if we can't get them manned. Marine: The convoy's in danger. Hit 'em boys! Tychus: It's a long haul to the starport, partner. How can we be expected to guard the whole thing? Raynor: I reckon we can use a mobile force to keep it clear or build more bunkers to block the approaches - either way should work. Tutorial Escort strategy - After you have escorted the Civilians to the Colony Ship , order your troops back to your base and train up additional reinforcements before the next convoy leaves. Hanson: The next convoy is almost ready to go, Commander. Please alert your men. Civilian: Get to the starport! Move it! Marine: The colonists are hurtin! We gotta save 'em! Hanson: Commander, another convoy will be heading out soon. Civilian: Don't leave without us! Horner: Sir, we just detected zerg organisms entering the upper atmosphere. I can't give you an exact fix but they're heading your way. Hanson: We have another convoy ready to be escorted, Commander. Civilian: Everyone's here, let's go! Horner: Sir, I'm picking up seismic disturbances closing in on your position. I think it's some kind of tunneling zerg. Raynor: Wonderful, it's just like them to keep things nice and interestin'. Hanson: We're almost done, Commander. Another convoy will be starting out soon. Civilian: Is the road safe up ahead? Guess we'll find out. Raynor: That's the last of them! Go! Lift off now! Hanson: We've lost the colony, but my people got out alive thanks to you, Commander. Marine: Zerg are attacking the convoy! Let's rock! After Mission Bridge 15:53 - Shipboard Time Matt Horner: Great job, sir. Dr. Hanson's offered to stay on with us for now and I think her skills will be invaluable. Ariel Hanson: It's hard to believe I'm even here. Jim Raynor: Great to have ya', Doc. How you plannin' on pitchin' in? Ariel Hanson: Well, your medical facilities are medieval and your science expertise is non-existent. Perhaps I could start there? Jim Raynor: Ouch. Well I guess you might be able to teach Stetmann a thing or two. Welcome aboard, Doc. Cantina 34 Minutes Later Hill: Guess you heard the news by now, Raynor. Looks like you're back in business. Raynor: That I am, Mr. Hill. An' fightin' the zerg and Dominion all at once is gonna take its toll on my standing forces. You got any guns for hire? Hill: Well y'know, the invasion makes it a sellers' market right now. Still, your bartender over there makes a hell of a Mai Tai... So sure - I've got some mercenary contracts you might be interested in. Raynor: You're all heart, Mr. Hill. Tutorial Mercenaries - Hire Mercenaries in the Cantina to add more firepower to your forces. Once you buy a Mercenary group's contract, you can access those Mercenaries for the rest of the campaign. Tutorial New Upgrades - You have new upgrades available in the Armory. Check the Armory after each mission to see what upgrades have been unlocked. Tutorial Cantina - The Cantina is now open. This is the social center of the ship, where the crew gathers and Mercenaries can be hired. Story Mode Matt Horner Raynor: It sure felt good rescuin' those folks, but there's millions more out there that need help too. Horner: We can't be everywhere at once, sir. The important thing is that we set an example and gave them hope. Every time we help folks in need it's another step on the road to a better future. Raynor: I know, Matt - but it's been four years and we're still no closer to bringing Mengsk down. Now with the zerg back in the mix... Your better future needs to hurry up an' get here or there's gonna be no one left to see it. Ariel Hanson Hanson: I've heard a lot about you, Commander. The Dominion always portrayed you as a criminal - a terrorist. There's more to you than it seems. Raynor: Well, with the Dominion bein' what it is - someone's got to stand up for the little guy. It sure ain't goin' to be Mengsk. Hanson: Doesn't seem like the Emperor cares at all. My people from Agria, and displaced populations from across the sector, have all fled to a refugee staging area on Meinhoff. There are reports of violence and disease spreading throughout the camps, but the Emperor's done nothing! Raynor: I'll look into it, Doc. Tychus Findlay Raynor: You meet Dr. Hanson yet? Tychus: Sure did. I asked that sweet thing if she'd like to give me a physical. No harm in askin', right? I think she's got her eye on some pansy-ass though. Raynor: Yeah? Who might that be? Tychus: Oh I dunno, some white knight kinda guy, came charging down to save her colony, maybe? Damn, Jimmy - you never could read the ladies. Outbreak Before Mission Preamble Meinhoff: Known for its rich, abundant mineral deposits, Meinhoff has been controlled by Kel-Morian Combine for many years. Recently, however, it has become a haven for refugees escaping the invading zerg. Hanson: Jim, refugee populations from across the Sector have been using Meinhoff as a staging point. Hanson: But with so many people in close proximity, an epidemic of some kind has started sweeping through the camps. Hanson: Please - my people need help! We've got to do something before it's too late! Mission Briefing Raynor: So what are we lookin' at, Doc? Hanson: Our readings indicate some kind of bio-infestation is spreading through the refugee camps. Even the buildings are being covered by it! Raynor: I've seen this kinda thing before. Raynor: It's a zerg virus. All we can do is burn it out. Raynor: Every one of those infested buildings has to be destroyed. Hanson: But... Hanson: where are all the people? Hanson: Oh no! Those...things are infested refugees? This is a nightmare! Raynor: Yeah, this ain't good at all. Hanson: It looks like they burrow underground by day and emerge only at night. The virus must make them vulnerable to the high UV output of Meinhoff's star. Raynor: Then we'll hit the infested buildings by day and protect our base at night. Raynor: Don't worry, Doc - we'll contain this thing. The Mission Raynor: Alright, boys - we can't risk the contagion spreading to this camp! I want a perimeter set and some bunkers in place now! Tychus: You going sweet on that doctor lady, Jimmy? Can't see why else we'd keep fighting for these damn dirt farmers. Adjutant: Nightfall in thirty seconds. It is Nighttime. Raynor: Now we gotta hold out 'till sunrise. Brace yourselves, this could get ugly. Infested Refugee: Please.... kill me!! Swann: Hey hotshot!! got schematics to build them Hellions you saw on Mar Sara, should be good down there! Raynor: Sun's comin'up! We gotta hold on a little longer! Adjutant: Daybreak in thirty seconds. It is Daytime. Raynor: Rise and shine, boys! Now it's our time to do some damage! Hanson: Is that...some sort of nest? You'd better destroy it! Raynor: Alright, this sector is clear! Nice work boys, now move on to the next area! Hanson: Looks like that sector is clear, Jim. Better move on to the next one. Adjutant: Nightfall in thirty seconds. It is Nighttime. Hanson: You should set some guard. They'll be coming again soon. Adjutant: Scans are picking up a unique zerg bio-signature. It appears to be a burrowing creature that is underground during the day and emerges only at night. Horner: Sir, if you kill one of those creatures, Stetmann can study it and perhaps learn something. Tychus: Infested marines!? Oh hell Jimmy, I don't care for that notion one bit. Hanson: Don't forget you have to be back by dark! Raynor: Ok, let's find some infested area to clear. Hanson: You've dealt a serious blow to their numbers, Jim, you're doing great. Tychus: Whoa! That sure pissed 'em off. Maybe we should wait for daylight? Raynor: Keep your eyes peeled. There's gonna be more of them out there. Hanson: What is that..thing!? Was it human? Tychus: Seriously, you sure like stirrin' up the hornet's nest! Raynor: They've broken through the south barricade! Get some troops down there, now! Tychus: Y'know, I think I saw this in a movie once... Tychus: Oh hell yes. This is gonna be OUR time alright. Raynor: Good job, guys. This area's secure! Hanson: You've dealt a serious blow to their numbers, Jim, you're doing great. Tychus: Those creeps are gonna be coming outta the woodwork any minute now. We better get back to base. Raynor: Alright, this sector is clear! Nice work boys, now move on to the next area! Raynor: Keep your eyes peeled. There's gonna be more of them out there. Tychus: Reckon we musta killed thousands of 'em last night. Can't be many left, right? Hanson: I'm not detecting any more infested structures in that sector, Jim. Raynor: Looks like this area is secure. Keep it up, fellas! We can stop this! Hanson: You're almost done! There's just a handful of infested bio-signs left. I'll highlight their locations on your map. Hanson: You did it, Jim! I knew you wouldn't let us down! Now I've got to get my people somewhere safe. Raynor: Ain't gonna be so easy, darlin'. This whole sector's crawling with zerg. Hanson: There's got to be somewhere out there the aliens haven't touched... some undiscovered paradise waiting just for us. After Mission Dialogue on the Bridge Hanson and Horner are on the bridge. Jim Raynor: Well Ariel, found a world for your people yet? Ariel Hanson: Yes! An unclaimed planet called Haven. It's near the edge of protoss space, but it seems safe enough. Jim Raynor: It'll have to do. Your people need to lay low for a while. Matt Horner: Aren't either of you worried the colonists might be infested? Ariel Hanson: How could you even suggest that? They're perfectly healthy! Jim Raynor: I hope so, Ariel. The protoss don't mess around when it comes to infestation. Just in case, maybe you should start looking into some kind of cure for the zerg virus. Ariel Hanson: Conventional wisdom says a cure is impossible -- the virus mutates too fast. But I'll look into it. Jim Raynor: Just do what you can. That's all anyone's askin'. Ariel Hanson Hanson: I'm working on a cure for the zerg virus. I just hope my people won't need it. Matt Horner Horner: Kerrigan's learning some new tricks. The infestation on Meinhoff seemed particularly... virulent. Raynor: It's about the worst thing I can imagine - losing who you are like that, all the while being slowly twisted into a damn monster. Horner: If any of Dr. Hanson's people on Haven are infested... Raynor: I know -- it's just a matter of time before the protoss come looking for them. (beat) Still, I have a history with the protoss. If it comes to that, maybe I can talk 'em down. Tychus Findlay Tychus: Those colonists sure do have some zerg troubles. Rory Swann Swann: Never thought we'd be back on Meinhoff again. Ugh. We broke our backs tryin' to make a life on that rock... Kel-Morians squeezing us dry. Day we rose up... we just couldn't take it anymore, y'know? Raynor: I feel ya'. Man's got a duty to stand up and be counted sometimes. Swann: Ah hell, we were stupid. Havin' right on your side ain't no match for gauss guns and combat walkers. Lotta' folks died for nothin'. If you hadn't shown up when you did... Raynor: Hey, your people bought their own freedom - paid for it in blood. Me and Matt, we were just glad to help. Gabriel Tosh Raynor: What do ya' think of Dr. Hanson? Tosh: She's a lovely thing. Full o' honey, that one. At least that's what she want you to think. Raynor: You think she's hiding something? Tosh: You ever wonder why the zerg hit her world so fast? Something there they want. Something made o' honey maybe? Buzzin' little bees... UNN Report Vermillion: Thanks for joining us. Our own Kate Lockwell is reporting live from the refugee ship Skynyrd II, in orbit around the planet Meinhoff. Lockwell: Donny, the death toll out here is soaring. Massive refugee fleets like this one are struggling to reach the safety of the core worlds. Many of them won't. They're short on food, water and hope-- Vermillion: Kate, we'll discuss how the Dominion will rescue those worlds when we get there! Lockwell: There's a lot of talk about rescue among the refugees, but they are pinning their hopes on para-military and rebel groups such as Raynor's Rai-- Vermillion: Great report Kate! Live from a refugee ship over Meinhoff, where everyone eagerly awaits the Dominion's return. Up next, a Vermillion commentary: refugees, are they really our responsibility? Raynor: You're all heart, Donny. Safe Haven/Haven's Fall Preamble Haven Despite its idyllic conditions, Haven's close proximity to protoss territory has deterred most terran colonization attempts... until now. Hanson: My people established a new colony on Haven. It was going well, but now the colony's gone dark. They're not responding on any frequency. Hanson: We need to get there and see what the situation is. They might have been exposed to the zerg virus, and they are on the verge of protoss space. Jim, I'm worried that something has gone very wrong. Mission Briefing Horner: We're almost to Haven, but there's still been no contact from -- Horner: Sir, there's a protoss fleet holding in orbit! Horner: They're disrupting all communications to the surface - and it looks like they're powering up their main weapons! Hanson: Jim! You have to stop this! Raynor: Matt, open a channel to the protoss. Let's see how diplomatic they're feelin'. Selendis: En Taro Tassadar, James Raynor. I am Executor Selendis. Your bravery and service to Aiur are known to us. Raynor: En Taro Tassadar, Selendis. Listen - with all due respect, your fleet needs to pull back. The people on Haven are no threat to you. Selendis: Our Observers detected zerg hive spores infesting the colonists. They must be purified. If you wish to undertake this mission in our stead, we will permit it. Hanson: Jim, some of my people are infested but you can't let the protoss just destroy them all! If you keep the protoss at bay, I know I can find a cure for the infestation. Selendis: The only cure for zerg infestation is purification by fire. You know this to be true, James Raynor. Hanson: I can cure them, Jim - believe me! Selendis: If you choose to resist us, we will meet in glorious combat. Selendis: The choice is yours, James Raynor. We await your answer. Protect the colony Side with the Terran Refugees against the Protoss. This will anger the Protoss, but will buy Dr. Hanson more time to search for a cure. Regardless of whether she finds a cure or not, Dr. Hanson's efforts will lead to new breakthroughs in Zerg Research. Purify the colony Side with your old allies, the Protoss, against the Terran Refugees. Dr. Hanson will see this as a betrayal, but your actions will cleanse the colony of any infestation. The Protoss have also agreed to share some of their knowledge in exchange for your help. Safe Haven Before Mission Mission Briefing Raynor: I ain't gonna stand by while you wipe out a whole colony, Selendis. Not while there's still a chance we can save 'em. Selendis: Then it shall be an honor to meet you on the field of battle. Your reputation as a commander is most impressive. I trust you will live up to it. Hanson: Thank you Jim! Thank you so much. Whatever's happening on Haven, my people don't deserve to be wiped out. We'll make this right. I'll find a cure. Hanson: Jim, the protoss are already closing in on the colony! My people don't stand a chance! Raynor: We're gonna have to stop that 'Purifier' of theirs before it can wipe the whole place out. Get everyone evacuated to the main base, Ariel. Raynor: If the Purifier gets that far - we're done. Raynor: Well, 'least we can we can count on 'em bein' methodical. They'll stop to burn every settlement along the way. Swann: You sure know how to pick a fight, Cowboy. Swann: I got something that'll help ya. I called in some favors and got us Viking schematics. Swann: Remember, they can change from a jet into a combat walker and back again. Pretty nifty stuff. Hanson: Jim... The Purifier's drawing power from several protoss Nexus -- its shields are completely impenetrable! Hanson: How can you stop something like that? Raynor: Easy: we knock out those Nexii first, then we take down the Purifier. Raynor: Don't worry Ariel, we'll stop 'em! After Mission Cinematic - Good Man thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 14:22 shipboard time. Doors open. Jim Raynor: So I guess this is goodbye, Doc. I know you got a lot of cleaning to do up there. Ariel Hanson: We'll manage somehow. I just hope you boys stay out of trouble. Those protoss are bound to be upset. Jim Raynor: Well, me and the protoss go way back. I've helped them out a few times. Figure they might cut me some slack. Raynor takes a cigarette. Doors open. Hanson takes her glasses off Ariel Hanson: You know, you could always stay here. Settle down, make a new start. Raynor laughs Jim Raynor: Guys like me don't get second chances, darlin'. We just gotta finish what we begun. Hanson kisses Raynor. His cigarette falls on the floor Ariel Hanson: You're a good man, Jim Raynor. Hanson leaves. Raynor takes his cigarette from the floor Jim Raynor: Hmph. I ain't that good.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Tychus Findlay Tychus: Damn shame Doc Hanson stayed behind. She was just about to fall for my roguish charms too. You ain't gonna tell me you weren't just a little bit tempted to stay with her, are ya? Raynor: I been down that road before, Tychus. I took my shot at a normal life a long time ago. Ain't no going back now. Tychus: Huh. Couple of badasses like us ain't cut out for the quiet life anyway. Yes sir, destiny's got us pegged for something way bigger. Matt Horner Horner: Better future. Let's hope that's what Ariel's people find on Haven. Rory Swann Swann: Man, did ya see the size of that protoss ship? Don't matter how often I see 'em, those guys always come out with something that makes your jaw drop. Know what I'm sayin'? Raynor: I'd be more impressed if they were using all that power against the zerg. It's stupid to be killing protoss when we should be teaming up with them against Kerrigan. Swann: Listen - they deserved it, and you did the right thing. Friends don't let friends massacre civilians, Jim. I'm proud of you for standing up to 'em. Gabriel Tosh Tosh: We in it now, Brother. UNN Ticker text: +++ This is UNN with Donny Vermillion +++ Refugee fleets decreasing +++ Emperor Mengsk tightens security measures +++ food riots on fringe worlds +++ Raynor's reign of terror continues +++ Vermillion: Welcome back. We've got good and bad news tonight from our UNN headquarters on Korhal. The influx of refugees has dropped as various fringe worlders have found new planets on which to settle. For the bad news, let's go to Kate Lockwell. Kate? Lockwell: What? Is -- is the feed open? Hi! Um, yes, hi Donny. Well many of the refugees are starting new colonies and they've declared themselves independent of the Dominion. :If "Media Blitz" had been played :Vermillion: They have no faith in Emperor Mengsk's leadership. :If "Media Blitz" had not been played :Vermillion: Branding themselves as rebels. Lockwell: Well Donny, they mostly seem like regular folks who are scared about the current crisis -- and angry that the Dominion didn't do more to save them. Some of them have praised Jim Ray-- :If "Media Blitz" had been played :Vermillion: Thanks for that, Kate. You heard it here first. Serious questions about Emperor Mengsk's leadership across the fringe worlds. :If "Media Blitz" had not been played :Vermillion: You heard it here first. Ungrateful rebels digging in their heels across the fringe worlds. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion. Lockwell: Can he warn me when he's going to do that? Raynor: Funny how people take it personal when you abandon them to the zerg. Haven's Fall Before Mission Mission Briefing Raynor: I'm so sorry Ariel...but the Executor's right. Raynor: Believe me, they wouldn't have come all the way here if their data wasn't conclusive. Raynor: Call off your fleet Selendis, this is a terran thing. I'll handle it myself. Hanson: What?! This isn't right! I thought you were a better man than this, Jim! Raynor: Ariel. If there was a cure you woulda found it by now! The only thing we can do is put an end to this once and for all. Hanson: I won't accept that! Every one of my people can be saved. I'm close to finding the cure, I know it! Selendis: Honor to you, James Raynor. You were ever a true friend of the protoss. Although this work is painful for you - many more lives will be saved by your actions this day. Raynor: We've all laid it on the line for these folks more than once. Raynor: But there's only one way we can help them now. We've gotta save the ones we can - and kill the rest. Raynor: I know it's terrible, but if we wipe out these infested settlements, we'll save the whole damn planet from bein' overrun. Tychus: Ain't nothin' a little fire won't cure. Lotta ground to cover though. We ain't got enough troops to be everywhere at once. Raynor: Don't worry about it. Swann's already got that covered. Swann: Yeah I got ya' covered. Had to call in a few favors to get the schematics for these babies. You owe me big time, Cowboy. Swann: Don't forget these bad boys can switch between air and ground mode any time you need 'em to. Raynor: Those Vikings'll make all the difference. But it looks like some of the infested colonists are turning already. Tychus: And those structures are infesting more of 'em. Raynor: Let's just get this done. The Mission Adjutant: Infestation source detected. Horner: Sir, that Virophage structure is spreading the zerg virus to the colonists! Horner: We've got to destroy all the virophages. The more of them there are the more infested we'll have to fight. Horner: Sir, I'm detecting some large zerg flyers. They match the reported profiles for brood lords; be careful, they're lethal against ground targets. Raynor: Then we'll hit 'em from the air! Where are my Vikings at? Tutorial New Unit: Viking - Multi-role flyer - Vikings are versatile air units that can transform into ground units. While in Fighter Mode , the Viking has strong anti-air missiles. Transform to Assault Mode to land the Viking and engage enemy ground units. You can build more Vikings at the Starport. Tutorial Virophage - The Virophage is a Zerg organism that spreads the Infestation virus, mutating any Haven Colonist within range into a living nightmare. Kill all Virophages to stop them from spreading the Infestation further. Raynor: Stay sharp! I want anyone that leaves the ship wearing a suit. Last thing I need is more people getting infested. Tychus: They infest marines too, brother. Raynor: My orders still stand - shouldn't be a problem for you though, Tychus. Upon clearing a town: Raynor: Alright, this sector is clear! Nice work boys, now move on to the next area! Raynor: Good job, guys. This area's secure! Raynor: Looks like this area is secure. Keep it up, fellas! We can stop this! Horner: That settlement has been cleared of zerg bio-signatures. Well done, sir. Horner: Good job, sir. I'm picking up two more concentrations of zerg bio-signatures. Horner: Scanners indicate that settlement is now clean, sir. Horner: There are no more zerg left in that settlement. Horner: There's no sign of the infestation left at that settlement, sir. Horner: The infested are heading to a settlement in the south! （南西基地の場合） Horner: Sir, the infested are closing in on a settlement to the north. （北東基地の場合） Horner: Sir! Another settlement is being infested by the zerg! Horner: Another settlement is coming under attack! Horner: You've destroyed the last of the zerg at that settlement. Horner: The last settlement is under threat, sir. Horner: The zerg have fully infested a settlement, sir, but we still need to destroy the structure there to stop it spreading further. Horner: I'm sorry, sir, but we've lost a second settlement to the zerg! Horner: The infestation's overwhelmed another settlement, there's no stopping this thing! Horner: Damn, they're relentless! They've got another settlement! Horner: Sir, Stetmann says Dr. Hanson has locked herself in the lab. Alone. She's desperate to save her people, I'm worried about what she might do. Horner: All of the colony settlements have now been overrun, sir. They're all infested. Aberration unleashed: Adjutant: Warning. Class five bio-signature detected converging on the command center. Horner: Sir, it's done. I'm not detecting any more zerg, but we have a problem in the lab. NPC: I knew Raynor'd save us! NPC: That was too close, thanks! NPC: We'd all be dead without you! Horner: She was insisting her vaccine would work and she was going to prove it. I haven't been able to contact her since. Raynor: Oh man, I hope she didn't do anything stupid. Keep everyone out of there, Matt, I'll deal with this. ?: Eggs...those structures must be acting as giant incubators for the infested. After Mission Cinematic - Infested thumb|300px|right|Cinematic. Hyperion - 05:52 shipboard time Jim Raynor walks into the Hyperion laboratory in a Marine suit. Door closes behind him. Jim Raynor: Ariel! You in here? Raynor sees a spilled sample of viral tissue and the resulting computer screen indicating Hanson's contamination. Jim Raynor: Matt, seal all access points. An infested Ariel Hanson suddenly appears behind a stasis tube. Jim Raynor: Oh God - not you, too... Hanson jumps up to and hides in the ceiling. Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy it? Ariel Hanson: Will you enjoy killing me... like you killed my children? Jim Raynor: You're infested... You're dead already. Raynor shoots Hanson just as she pounces at him. Ariel Hanson: Do... it... finish... it... Raynor kills Hanson''Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. Dialogue with Tychus Findlay Jim Raynor: You gonna tell me 'I told ya so' - that we never shoulda gone to Agria in the first place? Tychus Findlay: I ain't about to kick dirt on ya when yer down. Just some bad luck is all. Besides I'm sure your protoss buddies are real proud of you. Jim Raynor: It was our own mess to clean up. I don't give a damn what the protoss think.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Tychus Findlay) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Gabriel Tosh Gabriel Tosh: I head about what went down in the lab. Pity that. But don't let yourself get distracted from what has to be done. Gabriel Tosh: Take my advice - keep it simple. No attachments, no strings. Just you against the universe. Jim Raynor: Sometimes I feel like anything I start caring about... just gets destroyed. Gabriel Tosh: Not you fault. Did you ever stop and think what'd happen if all those refugees from Agria had gone to the core worlds? That Hanson was a honey trap right from the start.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (Gabriel Tosh) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Rory Swann Jim Raynor: Do you think we coulda' saved more of those colonists? Rory Swann: Honest? No. And you got your head up your ass if you think any different. Jim Raynor: There had to be a better answer, though. Maybe if we caught it earlier... Rory Swann: Look, if the protoss with all their tech, psionics and big freakin' alien brains couldn't do anything for them - there ain't nothing we could a' done. Sometimes life's just rough that way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Armory Story Mode Space (Rory Swann) (in English). July 27, 2010 Dialogue with Matthew Horner Matt Horner: I'm... sorry about Ariel, sir. You really didn't have a choice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Bridge Story Mode Space (Matt Horner) (in English). July 27, 2010 UNN News Dialogue News Ticker text: +++ Third infestation site found, quarantine extended +++ Major battle in Dylar system +++ Conscription age limits to be reduced +++ Umojan Protectorate closes borders +++ Kel-Morians 'Useless' - Ret. Gen Martin +++ Kyla Velassi to unveil new fashion line +++ Donny Vermillion: Your best and only source for news, this is Donny Vermillion for UNN! Refugees continue to flood Dominion Space - they can't seem to find a safe planet anywhere, and they're showing up on our doorsteps. Kate Lockwell: Donny, Emperor Mengsk today announced that he's ordered the fleet to turn away refugee ships that enter core-world systems. Which raises the question - will Dominion ships really fire on unarmed civilian vessels? General Warfield had this to say: Horace Warfield: All our efforts at this time are focused on halting the zerg advance on the Core Worlds. Kate Lockwell: In other words, the General dodged the question. If Dominion forces fire on unarmed civilians- Donny Vermillion: Let's hope they don't. Your heard it here first. For UNN, I'm Donny Vermillion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion Cantina Story Mode Space (UNN News)(in English). July 27, 2010 Egon Stetmann *Egon Stetmann does not have any special dialogue. References Category: Quotations